Simply Curious
by AMP-MarionetteMasterAya
Summary: Matt's acting suspicious, and it's pissing Mello off! MattxMello rating will get higher! My second attempt at comedy, don't kill me cuz I know I'm not funny!
1. Beginnings

"Sim"ply Curious

Author: AMP-Uta no Aya-

Disclaimer: Death Note, Matt, and Mello are NOT mine. (sadly) They are property of Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. Believe me, if they were mine, they'd be smex'n all the time. XD

Note: I got this idea when I just so happened to be playing the Sims one day and wondered what Matt or Mello would look like simified. They were… "Interesting" to say the least, but I didn't like the turn out enough to save them. Then I got to thinking… "What if Matt had the Sims? …What if…?" And, well, that's when I wondered off to fan-girl land and thought this up. (at 2-something in the morning, mind u) I'm alittle confused about how this will end...Matt seme or Mello seme? I'd perfer Matt seme, but, I'll just see what happens... Anyway, this is my 2nd attempt at comedy/fluff, so please don't hate me. ;; Criticism is always welcome.

PS: POV changes from time to time…so…yea. I kinda tried to divide it by paragraghs...

"…" speech

(…) thought

**"Sim"ply Curious**

_Beginnings_

It was mid day and Mello was trying to find something to occupy his mouth with, namely, a chocolate bar. It was the only thing that could keep him from being utterly bored. Because lately, he noticed, that when he was bored, he tended to observe things. It wasn't specific things at first, just random nothings like, how hot it was, or how uncomfortable the gun in the crotch of his too-tight pants was, and how the peeling paint on the walls made the shabby room look creepier than normal. He didn't like to occupy his mind with such unnecessary thoughts; it kept him from thinking of more important things. But as his boredom caused his mind to wander further, he began to notice something that made him feel unnerved. Matt, sitting on the edge of the old, torn up couch, was completely enveloped in the new game he was playing on his laptop. Sure, he became enveloped in all his games, but this one really made Mello wonder, because every so often, Matt would blush like crazy and shift in his seat. When Mello would ask him what was up, he would jump in response and act as if he were hiding an embarrassing secret. Maybe he was. And it was that kind of thought that made Mello uneasy. He kept thinking about it, and he could only come up with random possibilities, such as, "Is he playing an H-game, and he doesn't want me to see?" "Is he actually surfing for porn instead of gaming?" "What if he's playing a chick game?" "Is Matt gay?" These thoughts, along with the ones that followed their trains, made everything even worse. That's why, in instances in which boredom was threatening to take him over, causing him to lapse back into those thoughts, he would look, more frantically than ever, for a chocolate bar. Something he, now, was very determined in finding. Determined, because, at that same moment, Matt was on his laptop, tapping the toe of his boot nervously, a pink tint creeping from under the large lenses of his goggles.

"Matt! Do you know if there's any chocolate left?" Mello called angrily from the corner of a small, tiled room, deemed, "the kitchen".

"Eh!?" There it was, the uncharacteristic nervousness had started yet again.

"Chocolate, Matt. Do we have any?" Mello called louder, annoyed at his response.

"Oh, eh-heh. I…I don't think so. Um…I think you might've eaten it all."

Mello could hear him shifting uncomfortably on the beat up couch. What in gods name was making him act that way?

"Damn." He made his way over to the couch to sit next to Matt, kicking himself for not checking up on his stash sooner.

(Oh well, If I can't take my mind off it, I'll just have to investigate till I find out whats getting him worked up) He didn't think himself nosy for wanting to know. Oh no, if anything, he blamed Matt for bothering him.

As he continued towards the couch, he could already see that Matt did NOT want him coming any closer. His shoulders were slightly raised, and his head tilted, as if he were watching Mello through the corner of his goggles. He probably was.

(So he IS hiding something.) Mello pretended to be uninterested and ignored Matt's reaction as best he could as he flung his black leather clad legs over the back off the couch, landing his backside square on the thinning cushion. He then proceeded with his nonchalant charade as he slung his arms over the back of the couch and swung his head to face Matt, whose cheeks were winning a race against his hair in being the reddest.

(What the hell?)

"Hey, what're you playing? I've never seen you use your laptop as your gaming platform" Mello surprised himself with the term he so easily strung into his sentence. Maybe he had listened to a few too many rants from Matt.

Immediately, Matt tensed, closing his laptop rather quickly, resulting in the loud 'snap' of its plastic clasp. He turned to look at Mello, who was shocked at his sudden outburst of embarrassment.

(Crap! Uh…uh…dammit Matt, calm yourself, idiot!)

"Huh!? Oh…n-nothing, just…" He tried to cover himself by stretching lazily and leaning back into the couch. "…doing some research on a new game I've been wanting to play…" Perfect. That would seem normal enough, coming from him. He got worked up over games often enough for it to be true.

(Bullshit, Matt.) Mello wished he could say that, but he didn't want to embarrass Matt any further than he obviously was. He looked up towards the ceiling, lowering his eyelids as if to feint drowsiness.

(How in the hell am I gonna find out now? I've already made it obvious that I want to know. Did I?) He sighed, closing his eyes, and folding his arms behind his head.

(Well, I guess asking him outright is just gonna make him suspicious…I'll have to get creative…) He smiled to himself. He had already concocted the perfect plan.

Matt sighed, looking cautiously at Mello for any sign that he was interested in what he had been doing. Nope, if there was any one who was uninterested, it was Mello. He relaxed a little, looking back at the small, black laptop.

(I have to be careful from now on, though. I can't afford to have him get suspicious. I guess I'll have to try not to react to something so stupid. Why did I have to do this in the first place? Dammit, Matt. Why do you do these things to yourself? Freak'n pervert, that's what I am.) Mentally kicking himself, he was completely unaware of the blush that had come to dominate his face as he recalled what exactly he had been doing on the laptop.

(Blushing again? The hell is he thinking about?) Mello watched Matt out of the corner of one eye, captivated by his friends' strange behavior.

(I have to know…why would he so obviously keep something from me?) The feeling of being left out of something by one of the only people he trusted and considered valuable to him was tearing at Mello in some, unknown part of his chest. Did it hurt? Probably, but Mello was the kind of person who would ignore such emotional pain if it caused him confusion and uncertainty of himself in any way.

He decided that it was too much to bother himself with for anymore time at the moment. So, hopping off the couch and heading for the front door, grabbing his jacket in the process, he called over his shoulder to Matt, stating he would be out for the next half hour or so, restocking his chocolate stash.

"Oi! Get my some smokes, would 'ya!?" The red head called after him, unsure if Mello had heard him since he was already out the door.

"Yeah, got it!" The aforementioned boy called back from the hallway, he knew what to get. Exactly what he had to get…

Matt sighed, leaning back onto the couch, finally able to relax.

(Screw this, I can't take it…stupid thing has to go…) He glared at the small black laptop as an object of evil. He had to get rid of it, had to. But…

"Tomorrow…definitely tomorrow." That decided, he shoved himself off of the couch and walked to his room, laptop in tow.

(Just in case…) he slid the ominous black rectangle under his mattress, and walked back out, locking the door behind him.

"Can't afford to risk it, Mello IS the master of deceit after all…"

He sauntered back into the living room, plopped himself back on the couch, turned on his PS3, and waited.

A/N: please dont kill me, I know it sux and it may be OOC (I can't tell) but...tell me what u think, no?


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Anime:** Death Note

**Pairing:** MattxMello

**Rating:** T (will go higher)

**POV:** changes

".." - speech

(..) - thought (it's easier this way)

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so freakn' long for me to update, I was in the middle of writing this chapter when the parental unit decided she was up for some spring cleaning before I left for Europe. Knowing she would undoubtedly go through my things (like she always does) the notebook I kept the beginnings of this chapter in were put into hiding. Before I left for Europe, I realized that I hadn't written anymore and that this trip would give me some free time to finish it…the only problem was…where had I stashed the notebook? Then, after returning from Europe with a new notebook (which contains an unfinished fic of L/Mello) I then had to go to Colombia (exactly one week after returning) and wrote "Kiss me" during my stay. It was then that I talked to deeafrancu who subscribed to me on my (now deleted)'blixxlex' account on you tube and just so happened to read my fics as well. She told me I should go look for it, and as soon as I did so, I actually found it! I finished writing it during my trip to Costa Rica and have been editing it since. (and writing chpt 3!) So, if u wanna thank anybody, thank her!

**Dedications:** This fic is dedicated to deeafrancu and Beth (TsukidaiyoMello) for being so awesome! Thanks guys! And thanks to everyone else for the inspiring reviews!

**"Sim"ply Curious**

Chapter 2

_Calm before the Storm_

Upon returning at a much later time than promised, Mello found Matt, who had waited patiently for his return, passed out on the couch, PS3 controller in hand while the screen flashed 'Game Over'.

Mello sighed, hanging his jacket and unloading his newly acquired crate of chocolate and cigarettes on the 'kitchen' counter. He then back to face the couch, his guilt creeping up on his conscious.

"Sorry Matt." he whispered, crouching down beside their couch to look the sleeping boy in the face. It wasn't his fault he had to go so far in order to find someone who would sell him supplies under the table like drugs. They needed to stay under the radar. But still, to Mello it was no excuse. Matt had waited up for him until he had lost consciousness, which was something that rarely happened. Indeed Matt was a sleepy looking person by nature, but he was so loyal as to keep watch and play watch-dog even as Mello slept. This situation made Mello pity the gamer, with his blind loyalty. Thus, his guilt. Why would Matt stay with him, watch over him until he couldn't even stay awake? He wasn't worth it, in his opinion, and it only caused harm…

He stared, watching the way Matt's shoulders and chest moved with each steady breath. He was thin, not as thin as Mello, no, no one could match the figure that made even women jealous, but he looked light enough…

"I should get you to bed." Mello whispered aloud, standing n sore legs and bending in order to hoist the other boy into his arms.

Matt groaned in response to the sudden movement and leaned into Mello's arms, attracted to the body heat. Whatever the reason may have been. It only made it easier on the blonde, so he paid it no attention. He tucked one arm underneath his legs, and carried, now, his full body weight, out of the living room. He found it relatively easy to carry Matt down the short hallway, pausing in front of the door to said boy's room. He held one knee against the door jamb, settled Matt's legs on his thigh, and reached for the doorknob.

It jiggled, but did not open.

Locked, of course.

"Dammit Matt." Mello muttered as he swept Matt back up and continued down the hallway, to his own room, the door of which, he noted contentedly, was open.

He settled the redhead down on his bed, and attempted to pull the white sheets out from under him, causing the sleeping boy to stir in the process. Finally succeeding in stripping the bed of it's sheets, he returned to Matt, softly tugging off his boots and gloves, leaving the goggles for last.

"You give me a lot of trouble, you know that?" he spoke quietly hoping, somehow, Matt might hear his reprimanding tone.

"You'd better not mess up my plan tomorrow, I'm not gonna go through a bunch of your crap just to find out what's bothering you…and it better be good." Mello continued as he tucked one hand behind the boy's neck, wrapping his other arm around his waist, lifting Matt against himself in order to pull his goggles off with ease.

Once off, Mello was left with the serenely sleeping boy's face, milky complexion only adding to his awkwardly handsome features. Mello blushed, something he never did, as the redhead's lips parted slowly and mouthed words inaudible to his ears. He laid the boy back down quickly, causing Matt to frown and toss in response. Mello sat up and left his room, flustered, and turned the quick corner out of the hallway into the living room and kitchen. He switched off the TV, and focused his attention to the items on the counter.

He took the case of cigarette packs and put them into a drawer along with the single pack Matt had yet to smoke. He would never voice his thoughts about Matt's smoking, but he had always secretly thought there was some eroticism in the way he let his cigarettes dangle from his slightly parted lips, and how those lips would purse as he took a drag, or lift it with pouted lips when he was deep in concentrated thought.

Mello shook his head, blonde locks swirling around his face as he tried to rid himself of the vivid imagery.

He snatched up his crate of chocolate bars and stacked them into the freezer of their old-as-dirt fridge. Closing the freezer compartment, he opened the fridge door, reaching to the counter once more to grab his last item. A small, glass bottle filled with a pink liquid. He placed it in the butter bin, somewhere Matt would never find it. Closing the cool door, he sighed.

"Sorry Matt, but I gotta know." he grinned wickedly.

"And it'll be funny as hell…" he added as he headed back to his room, switching off lights and locking down for the night (or early morning) as he went. Finally returning to the comfort of his bedroom, he dressed down in the dark, placed his gun on the night stand, and dropped himself into his bed. He lay uncovered, thinking.

Sure it might be odd that he was 'in bed' with Matt. But there was no escaping it since he sure as hell wasn't going to subject himself to the fucked-up couch. Besides, it didn't bother him much anyway. They were close, and he was tired. Mello slipped into mental darkness, dreams of their childhood taking over his drowsy mind…

**A/N:** Well, I think this chapter is a lot shorter, but it was better to end it here than where It originally ended... I hope I didn't make any mistakes...


	3. Formulation and Devastation

**"Sim"ply Curious**

_A/N: It's the third chapter, ya'll! I decided it would be better to splice the second chapter and add it to this one, the story flows better and has better cliff hangers that way. Also, I just like to torture you guys with incredibly short chapters… (evil grin) Well, here you go, the product of my manic writing during the early hours of the morning. I find that writing and drawing at odd hours makes me more productive…I'm not sure why…_

**Rating: **_still T. Sorry! My stories tend to slug along…_

_Formulation and Devastation_

He could feel the sunlight warming his skin. And even with his eyes closed, he could tell that the room was brightly lit by the mid-morning sun. Brightly lit, unlike his black curtained room, or the shaded living room. No, he knew. He knew he could only be in Mello's room. His emerald eyes shot open, confirming his suspicion. Not only was he in Mello's room, he was in his bed.

Matt sat up quickly, clasping his palms over his temples as a pounding dizziness consumed his head.

"Ugh, sat up too fast."

Blinking away the dizzy spots in his eyes, he felt something move next to him.

He gulped.

(I have to be dreaming, there's just no way…)

He turned slowly, the slight blush on his cheeks becoming a crimson glow as he stared down at the angelic blonde sleeping soundly beside him.

"M-Mello..?" he whispered, watching him stir as if hearing him, lips parting and long lashes fluttering. Mello had to be one of the prettiest boy's Matt had ever seen…but, how had he ended up there?

No matter, he just had to get the hell out before Mello woke up and beat the crap out of him.

(Great! Look where it's gotten me now! I freak'n slept walked into his BED!)

He slipped out of the bed slowly, picking up his goggles, boots and gloves.

(Weird how I don't even remember when he got back…but I guess I was conscious enough to take these off…) He fingered his boots, walking silently towards the doorway.

(This is bad, but…) He looked back over his shoulder at Mello, fast asleep with his blonde locks strewn around his face and fanned out sensuously over the pillow.

(…it was worth it.) He blushed, and scurried off down the hallway, less than quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello stretched, and let his limbs spread out over the emptiness of his bed.

(Wait…empty?)

He opened his eyes, the pupils of his aquamarine eyes dilating(?) in the sudden light. Where was Matt? He sat up slowly, running his fingers through his mess up perfect golden hair, listening for any noise that would hint at Matt's presence. The jiggling of a locked door handle pin-pointed him. Matt was trying to sneak back into his room. Mello could hear his voice, low.

"Dammit, fucking door. Where' I put the key?" Footsteps could be heard, padding into the living room where a soft jingle told of his finding.

Mello smirked. (What a freak, locking himself out of his own bedroom.)

The footsteps were beginning to louden. He was coming back. At the sound of Matt's grumbling, he bit back a laugh.

(Time for the torture to commence…) he called out in a feigned-groggy voice-

"Ngh…Matt? You up?" Mello heard him stumble, dropping his things as he stuttered his reply to the giggling blonde.

"Y-yeah, I'm just uh…gonna hit the shower, yeah?"

"Mmkay." Mello replied, adding a theatrical yet feminine yawn to the effect. He hated when he did that.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he headed out of his room and into the hallway to watch Matt frantically try to open his door.

"Need help?" Mello offered, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Matt looked over irritated, but turned bright red as soon as he set eyes on Mello. How had the redhead not noticed this detail before!?

"What?" Mello followed Matt's gaze downward. He was half-naked, in nothing but his unlaced leather pants and Matt was…staring? Blushing nonetheless.

"Heh, want me to take 'em off?" he teased, a grin creeping up on his face.

"W-WHAT!? No!!" Matt jumped against the now opened door, and fell through onto the floor of his room.

"Tch, alright." Mello shrugged, giggling. He walked off into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face before Matt stepped in to shower.

The redhead waited in the door way, clad in striped boxers and a black wifebeater.

"Done yet?" He asked meekly, still blushing.

Mello dried his face, taking a clip out of his hair, and flicking the drops of water from his hands at Matt's face. Sure Matt's reactions were off, along with his attitude lately, but it was so damned entertaining to mess with him.

"Yep." Mello walked out of the bathroom, shrugging past Matt.

"Don't use all the hot water, I'm next."

"Mmhmm." Matt nodded, as the blonde sauntered into the kitchen to think over the details of his plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning back against the kitchen counter, Mello contemplated the ominous glass bottle in the palm of his hand. How would he get Matt to ingest it's contents?

(I'll have to mix it with something…) and he immediately set his eyes on the fridge.

"Perfect" He breathed, setting the little bottle down on the counter and headed for the bathroom, grinning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of water hitting skin to tile became louder as Mello walked into the steam-filled bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him. Needing relief from the instant heat, he leaned his back against the cold, wet tile wall.

"Hey Matt" He could barely keeping from laughing as he watched Matt's silhouette slip and stumble downwards in surprise.

"M-MELLO!?" His arms slid around himself. He damned the window above him, as he knew Mello could see his shadowy body through the white veil so inappropriately called a shower curtain.

"…yes?" Mello drawled, trying to hide the amusement from his tone.

"What are you doing in here!?" Matt's voice broke.

"I came to ask you something."

"What!?" Mello giggled at the boys embarrassment.

"I said I came to-"

"I know that, what'd'ya want!?" Matt cut in, flustered.

"Wanna beer?"

"WHAT!?" He was angry now. (The the hell, Mello?!)

"I said-" He was finding this hilarious.

"I heard what you said Mello, that's stupid! Why can't you wait till I get out!?"

"Cuz I wanted to see you naked." He grinned

"……..get the fuck out, Mello."

"You still want that beer?" Mello asked, as if his previous statement was nothing of importance.

"Fuck, Mello! Yes, I want the goddamn beer, now get OUT."

"K then, I'll stick it in the freezer, on my way out."

"You're going out again? For what?"

"I'm gonna go piss off Near for a bit…" And with that he left the bathroom, knowing that by the time he got back, his plan would already be in motion. So he got dressed, fixed Matt's beer, stuck it, and the now half empty glass bottle into the cold metal contraption, and headed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt waited until he heard the bathroom door close so he could uncross his legs. His reactions were quickly getting out of hand, and this was no exception, it was the epitome of worse. Waking up next to Mello in bed had had him going, but being naked in the same room with him and his casual remark of wanting to see him nude had sent him over the edge. Matt bit his lip as he looked down to face his problem, shaky wet fingers following…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **how was _that_ for a third chapter? I know I haven't gotten to the good part yet, I'm terribly bad at suspense, and I fear that it's taken too long to get to it. I hope I haven't bored you. The next chapter will definitely be better…and I'm not going to any foreign countries till next year, so I'll update sooner! Thanks for reading, I hope it didn't suck!


	4. Initiation

**"Sim"ply Curious**

**A/N:****_Hay everyone! I'm REALLY sorry about taking so long to update. This chapter has been sitting around for a while in my notebook because I just didn't feel like it lived up to it's formers. Oh well, better to update something than nothing at all! Oh and after thisonly one chapter left! Yay! So then, lets get started…_**

_**Guess what I should be doing right now? School work. I've been blowing off Home-school for 3 days, bad Aya…**_

_**(…) - thought**_

"…" _**- speech**_

_**PS- I think Matt's so much of an awesome freak that he actually would say "Elle Oh Elle" **_

****

**_w00t! This is the longest chapter so far!!!_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 4 - Initiation**_

Stepping carefully onto the wet tile floor, Matt studied himself in the small mirror above the bathroom sink. He looked decent enough, naked. He was strangely fit for someone with his ass glued to a couch as often as his was. But there was no time to examine himself mono-sexually in the mirror like a weight-conscious woman when there was beer to drink, and a laptop to de-program.

He meandered to his room, assured Mello was gone and wouldn't catch him running nude through their apartment, to slip on a pair of clean boxers, plaid patterned in black, white, grey and red. He then proceeded and slid a thin white wife beater over his head, fabric ghosting down his toned torso, feeling the stretchy fabric cling to every contour of his body it dared to cover, leaving the lower portion of his stomach, hips, lower back and pelvis bare. Altogether a very sexy portrait, he admitted to himself, striking the most idiotic pose he could muster in the mirror of his room.

"LOL, I'm such a nerd." he laughed allowed, grateful to be given a little isolation so that he could be free to laugh and not feel awkward about his own oddities. He felt much more relaxed and unflustered than he had earlier that morning as he made his way into the kitchen, opening the icebox to claim the beer Mello had set to chill for him.

(Weird, normally, he'd never offer me jack-shit, let alone prepare something for me…) He wrapped his fingers around the metal cap to twist it off, only for the small aluminum piece to slip between his fingers and fall to the floor with a metallic ring.

"Already open? What the hell, Mello?" He eyed the alcoholic suspiciously and took a swig of the frothy, iced liquid inside.

---------------------------------------------

Mello supposed he'd been gone long enough. He'd gotten whatever information he'd needed out of Hal, and hadn't dared visit Near in fear of unloading a full round of bullets into his face only to be arrested. Seducing Hal into getting info after catching her in the shower was enough for one day, yet, her suggestive groping had left him somewhat "unsettled". He hoped that by the time he was home, he'd have recovered enough to interrogate properly. The blonde bombshell revved the engine and shot down the street, leather-clad thighs grasping the body of his motorbike sexily between his legs, turning the heads of both genders in his gorgeous direction.

Mello glanced at the digital clock next to the speedometer. He'd be back just in time to enjoy his spoils and nab the laptop. Matt would have to be either incapacitated in the bathroom, or passed out by the time the blonde entered their flat. So, slowing to a halt, he parked his bike and secured it against potential thieves before he swung a leg over the body of the motorcycle, and loped gracefully to the entrance of the complex. He was bubbling with anticipation, and the elevator ride up seemed to create purposeful suspense.

"Hurry the fuck up…" Mello grumbled at the electric lift, and it groaned to a steady halt in response.

"Fucking finally…" he keyed the lock to the lift-gate open and heaved said gate upwards, letting it back down when he had passed through, and locked it again. He stalked silently to their door, one of the two flats on that floor, and listened intently. Nothing. He would of expected something, uncomfortable cursing or groaning at least. Because, well, what else would you expect to hear from a person drugged with liquid laxatives?

"Hn." Mello huffed. Matt must of already passed out. He'd missed his fun.

He sighed, unlocking the door.

"Oh well, I can laugh at him later." He grinned at this, imagining the situation Matt must of gone through. Opening the door, he stepped into the surprisingly unusual darkness of their apartment.

"S'dark" he commented under his breath suspiciously. Eyes adjusting, he noticed a light emanating to the left end of the hallway, from his room. He tried to blink away the multi colored spots in his vision, it was only midday, shouldn't be _this_ dark…

Stripping of his leather jacket, he recognized the light as sunlight, evidently pouring through his window, always open. Mello strode to his room, calling out-

"Matt? You here?" he couldn't imagine Matt leaving to drive himself to a doctor, while having explosive, sudden urges to go to the bathroom. He snickered; never mind, he _could_ imagine.

As soon as he crossed the threshold into his room, his silent snickers at Matt expense were halted, as his wrists were seized and locked together behind his back with what he immediately recognized as handcuffs.

"Mm, kinky." Mello grinned, teasing. He was _not _going to let Matt see his surprise and ruin his cover of ignorance.

(What the hell is going on!? What happened!?)

"Shut up, you spiked my goddamn beer." The blonde peeked over his shoulder to stare the goggled boy in the face, except…he wasn't wearing them…when had Matt's eyes gotten so green? Never mind that, he was angry…and flustered? Said boy grasped the blondes slim arms firmly, stating his authority over the situation, demanding an answer.

(Oh well, can't play dumb now…dammit. Well, at least I can-) Mello grinned internally. He'd always wanted to try _that._

"How'd you find out?" he asked flatly.

"Tasted like shit and the cap was off. You suck at this." Matt fumed.

"what was in it, Mello?" he pressed, eyes narrowing.

"What was in what, Matt?" the retort was dry, he acted as if he weren't even cuffed, because he knew Matt wouldn't do anything.

"The fucking beer dumbass, what'd you put in it!?" Matt growled back, tightening his grip to a bruising pressure on the slimmer boy's forearms.

(Fuck Mello, you _really_ know how to piss me off…)

Alright, so maybe Matt _was_ capable of doing something, if Mello knew what buttons to push. The blonde smirked. _Interesting._

"Go see for yourself. The rest of it's in the butter bin. Glass bottle, you'll find it." forfeiting, Mello jerked his head back, signaling to the living room and kitchen at the other end of the hallway. The redhead glanced back, in the same direction, then replaced his gaze on the other.

"Get on the bed." Matt commanded, unable to hide his blush from the immediate double-meaning his command represented. The other caught his hesitation, as soon as the words were out.

"Hmm, of course." Mello purred seductively, allowing himself to be lead to his own mattress, where he plopped down backwards on, hands cuffed beneath him, legs raised and parted sensually.

"What next?" the blonde smirked, wiggling his torso and lifting his hips suggestively.

"You stay here. Don't fucking move, I swear." Matt muttered, trying his best not to stutter and ultimately trying to ignore the tightening in his groin responding to Mello's writhing. He was suddenly glad he put his pants and boots on.

_"Yes sir"_ Mello relaxed into the mattress, grinning as Matt made his way down the hall and out of sight.

(Right. Now for plan B…) façade fading, he curled his legs up and tucked his knees under his chin as he inched the loop of his arms from behind him to in front. Contorting his body put uncomfortable strain and pressure against an area that was steady increasing a straining need for something more…_physical_.He readily ignored it, happy that his tight leather pants would help him keep his little problem under wraps. It'd be dealt with soon enough anyway, he was sure…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where'd he say it was, the butter bin?" Matt muttered to himself as he searched the fridge, finding the little glass bottle exactly where it was said to be hidden. Picking it up, he closed the fridge door, examining the bottle in his palm.

(Li-liquid laxatives!? Thank god I spit that shit out…) Matt gaped, wide-eyed. Why would Mello do this?

(He must've figured something was up and got curious…) Matt answered himself, kicking himself for being so damn obvious.

(I should've never…) he sighed, making his way back to Mello's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back, Mattie." Mello grinned from the bed as Matt re-entered his room.

"Mello…" The redhead warned as he realized he was staring down the barrel of a gun, grasped betwixt the blonde's leather-clad hands, still bound by the metal links. No doubt he'd hidden the pistol somewhere close, he lived like that, paranoid. 'Safe', Mello called it.

"C'mere." Mello beckoned with a nod of his head, blonde locks swayed with the movement.

"Mello…why did you spike my drink with liquid laxatives?" Matt requested, placing the glass bottle on the floor and raising his arms as a signal of surrender as he made his way to the bad slowly. Mello noted the way his wifebeater scanted up his skin with the signal, revealing inches more of Matt's bare, toned abdomen. He licked his lips, leaning back against the headboard, and grinned mischievously as he offered his reply-

"No reason, really. Just wanted to temporarily incapacitate you. Closer Matt." his grin dropped as he re-angled his pistol. The redhead's knees hit the edge of the mattress.

"Closer." Mello purred.

In response to the seductive tone, his position, the very situation, Matt felt the warmth pooling in his stomach grow hotter. Arousal.

(Dammit…it's happening again…) he silently cursed Mello for being so damn sexy. Topping the mattress on hands and knees he crawled, aggravatingly slowly towards the lethal boy, stopping only when the tip of the pistol brushed his lips. This position wasn't helping the dire need he felt, it was uncomfortable.

"That's better." Mello cooed, velvet voice worsening the warmth Matt felt rising in his cheeks, worsening the unbelievable tightness. Lowering the pistol away with one hand, his cuffed wrists looped themselves around his captives neck. He pulled Matt closer, causing the redhead to stretch forward, face inches from his own. The blonde tilted his gold-crowned head, small parted lips ghosting over the redhead's ear. It was pure, intentional torture as he whispered, hot wet breath teasing-

"Mattie, could you please.." he added the underlying pleading tones, and a whimper, to get the best effect. He wasn't blind, Mello knew he could seduce ANYONE if he did it just right, Matt was no exception, he knew.

The redheaded victim gulped thickly. Oh yes, no exception. Matt wanted him.

"Y-yea?" Matt stuttered, biting back a moan as the tip of his aggressor's tongue traced over the shell of his ear. What the hell was going on? His mind was blank.

"Show me what the fuck you've been hiding from me?" the cold tip of what could only be recognized as a pistols barrel met the heated flesh of Matt's throat. When had Mello picked it back up? His eyes widened.

"What?!"

------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapt.4**

**A/N:** **_I HAD to type this up today. Screw waiting till I finished the last chapter, you guys needed SOMETHING, ne:sigh: I'm supposed to be writing an essay and catching up on my studies for home school, but this was too tempting. Originally, Matt and Mello didn't go that far, but in the editing process, I couldn't help but add a little fan service, haha. I hope this chapter came out okay, next chapter is the finale!!! Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you guys._**

_**Comments? Cookies? Questions? Flames?**_

_**Click, because we all know Mello gets hot when people review. Aya**_


End file.
